Awake and Alive
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: Rick thought he ended up on a deserted island, but he ended up on Isla Sorna. He learns quick, but he was still missing somthing in his life. Will a lone raptor who lost it's pack help. OC/Raptor Rewriten by Vantage77. Discontinued on my end.
1. The Life Inside

**A/N: Welcome to a brand new story, luckily no anthro for you anthro haters. As much as I want to I don't, I have to for this story. Say hello to a Jurassic Park story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park or anything else I don't own.**

**Claimer: I do own Rick.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Running. That's all I could think about at the moment. Running. It might seem tiring to you, but I have been doing this for a while now. It's one of the most important things to do when surviving on this god forsaken island.<p>

I have been stuck here for a month and I know how to live here. You might think that, me, a young teen, living on this island would freak out first. I actually read enough survival stories to know what to do. You can also thank the Aliens movie for watching the surroundings. You just don't know when something gonna pop out and in this jungle, it happens a lot around here.

Sometimes I wonder when help or rescue will arrive. Hell, I'll take a shrimp or clam boat. I found an old military radio in my hideout. Of course, as everything else here it is old and busted. I've been looking for the parts, but no such luck.

The building happens to be a security outpost. The only entrance is the vehicle and front door. I was also lucky to find a solar power and water generator. Do you know how much power is stored from years of unused solar power? A lot. The water generator comes from a stream running below the building; luckily the stream is small enough to not let big things like compys though, but enough for fish to pass though.

The weapons in there are some tranquilizer guns and a knife. But the most important thing I found is a modern long lasting bow and a lot of arrows. Some people think that guns are better, but let me ask you something. If you go for one use tranq bullets or reusable arrows then which one would you use? I think you already know the answer.

Back to me, I was running from some triceratops that looked like normal ones you would expect to see. I would be jumping and ducking the trees and roots in the path, but these guys were plowing though like it was nothing. I had to reach the area where the outpost is. There is a bunker looking building nearby that will take there without going through open plain; which is dangerous. You don't want another dinosaur chasing you now do you?

Rick jump over a fallen tree to end up at the bottom of a small bankment. He found a small crevice on the side bankment to hide for a moment. He went in and waited. The thundering hoof beats of the triceratops passed over him and he can see them go on to the dense jungle.

He came out and stayed couched to listen to the area. He closed his eyes to listen carefully. If there was one thing that all of this life taught him is 'Be aware of your surroundings'. He slowly took the bow on his back and an arrow. He notched it silently and waited. He soon heard some scampering on his left. He pulled the arrow back and readied to fire it. The scampering came closer and closer. 'That's close enough.' He opened his eyes and aimed to the left to see some leaves moving, although they weren't making a sound, it was obvious that something was there. He let go of the arrow and it went away silently though the air. It went into the bushes and out came a cry of pain. He knew he struck gold.

He went over to find a regular size compy with an arrow though it's midsection. He pulled the arrow out and picked up the compy and ran all the way to the bunker. He ran though the canopy forest with his weapons on his back and a bleeding compy. He had to cover up the smell fast, otherwise he will face the most dangerous thing on the island, and no, it is not the T-rex. It is the raptors that are biggest problem here. They are able to track a smell of blood from a long ways away; he some hunter's smell masker nearby the building to hide the smell.

He came though the last thicket of forest and emerged to a gray bunker that he had been looking for. He put the compy near the door and then looked around an emergency box that he filled with some scent masker. He pulled out a powder filled can and started to spread around the area of the clearing of the bunker. If he's lucky then they will pass by without a thought. He finished up with a bit more placed the edges and the door to make sure.

He took the underground tunnel to the outpost to finally cook this thing. He ate raw meat from fresh kills before he found a working stove. He can't wait to savior the taste of the fresh meat. After a few months on the island, he turned from a city kid to an island survivor. If someone told that he couldn't survive on an island for a week, he would laugh his ass off at this. 'A week, try a month.'

He came upon the door to the outpost and felt relief at this. He's been out on the jungle for two days and can't wait for some sleep on the bed, the only good bed. He opened the door to find himself in the maintenance tunnel. There are three outgoing tunnels, but only one is unblocked from cave-ins. He went upstairs to end up in the lobby. The only place he needs to be is upstairs. He went up the spiral staircase to his home. He emerged to the living room to find that his IPod is still playing 'Crawling Back to You' by Daughtry. 'I can't believe that I left that on.' Although it was at a low setting, it was dangerous to leave it like that. He certainly didn't want any dinos snooping around here.

He turned it off and went to kitchen to cook up something good. Good thing he has something fresh, five day old meat is bad, even with a freezer. He put down the compy on the cutting board to start slicing the good parts; everything else goes in the incinerator. All those years of cutting chicken with his dad paid off to get some food in his stomach. Once he finished with cutting them apart, he slices in some places on the meat to make a small crevice. He then took some salt to marinate it overnight. Once he finishes that he placed them all in the fridge in a large bowl. He would cook them tomorrow. Now, he must eat leftovers.

He finished with a big burp that went unexcused, after all who's living with him. He took off the tactical vest he found in the armory. He then took off his tactical pants to be in his 'inside clothes' as he called it; a half pants and light shirt. He placed them both on the table and went to sleep on his makeshift bed he made out of good ones he found. He settled in for a night sleep as the moon rose to signal it's nighttime. He started to wonder what else this island has in store for him. It's been a month of living hell, but this is how humans use to live back than so he's not that worried.

* * *

><p>The pack was running toward whatever made that bloodied smell. Whatever it is, it smells fresh and possibly good to eat. They came upon a clearing that had the building the humans made.<p>

How they hated the humans. They trapped them and tortured them for a long time. Now they were free, but still the human signs of living there once are still there.

The pack sniffed to find the trail, but it disappeared. They all started to split up to find out where the smell is, leaving one in the clearing to at least where it went at the end.

It came upon some white powder and took a whiff. When the powder hit its nostrils it itched so much that the raptor sneezed it out again and again. When it gone the raptor found that the sneezing powder ran in a circle around the building. There was even a bit around the entrance.

Unlike the others in the pack, this one was special. It found human life to be fascinating. The raptor would collect human items such as their clothing and personal items they carried from the mainland, although it didn't know that. It turned its head to enter the door, which was slightly open but still had a bar across it. The raptor knew enough of human building to know how to open them and unlock and lock too.

When it was about to pull the bar it heard to raptor call. Three cries that meant trouble. It turned to the direction of the call and ran though the canopy forest to get there. While it was jumping and sometimes sliding though trees, it heard more cries that came from the pack. Apparently they were trying to help too. The cries kept getting smaller in time until there was none left. The raptor stops when a loud roar that shook the area and left the raptor unsteady came. The raptor knew this roar. It was the victorious roar of the T-rex, as the humans called it, which signals they won.

Realization sets in on this lone raptor. It runs though the forest to end up in the clearing where the battle took place. It stops short of running the clearing and couches down in the heavy grass area. It found it's brethren on the ground dead and not one, but three rexes. Apparently one of its pack members made a mistake and ran into the family. The rexes looked around for a bit, savoring their victory then went into the forest.

The raptor emerged into the clearing to find that ever raptor in the pack is killed. Now that the pack is dead it realizes that without a good number or strong pack it can't defend its territory, it was probably taken by now. The raptor starts to walk back toward where the human building is. Then it starts to think about the white powder that got in its nose. It realizes that only a human can plant that powder and must be trying to keep all the dinos away. It immediately starts to run to get in the building. Maybe it can take out its anger on the human that killed its pack.

The raptor came upon the bunker again and ran straight for the door. It took the bar on the inside by using its front claws. The raptor lifted the bar until it slide back to fall off. Once the bar was off it open the door to hear a heavy creek as it opened. When it was inside it closed the door and replace the bar on the side. It thought that if the human runs than it could trap him. It started to walk down the hallway, its killing claw clicking against the floor every time it hits the floor.

It soon came upon the building interior. It started to sniff around and found that the smell is coming from upstairs. It took one step forward before hearing a high pitched whining sound coming from its right. It turned its head toward the sound and found, what the humans called rope, running though something. The raptor was then lifted up in the air in a large net with its body placed in an upward curve. It couldn't believe that it got caught and by a human no less.

The raptor tried to use its claws to cut the net, but it was too tough. It then gave up and just hangs there, and then there was some sounds of footfalls. First it was thumps then clacks and it hit the stairs. It turned its head to the human that had the nerve to trap it.

* * *

><p>Rick walked calmly down the stairs to find that his trap for anything following him works. He caught a raptor in that net of his. He stopped halfway and leaned against the rail with a smirk on his face. The raptor turned its head toward him and gave a raptor hiss. Then it just proceeded to stare at him. The smirk on his face grew bigger until,<p>

"I caught me a big one."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright now I know that ropes grew weak over time, but not this one. It is made for catching wayward dinos.<strong>

**This is my first Jurassic Park fic so bring it on.**

**The other stories will have to wait, but The Accepted is going to be still continued.**

**Anyways, Wolfdragon out.**


	2. The New Pack

**A/N: I've been reading around and I like that you like this story. Most stories like this are with female humans and male raptors. I've been thinking where are the male humans and female raptors? Since no one bothered for 11 years, I thought screw this I'll make my own. So this is the second chapter you've been waiting for and my last before school so consider yourselves lucky.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Rick kept thinking about how he caught a raptor in his net. This must be his lucky day. The raptor kept on squirming, in a lost way of getting out. This net was made to catch wayward dinosaurs and since this place was a security building then of course it would have one, but he never thought of catching one in his net. He would just use it in case of a whole pack coming in not one measly raptor. Now what is he supposed to do with this one anyway?<p>

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Rick question.

The raptor stops struggling because of how useless it's becoming. This rope that the human caught it in is tougher than the vines near its home. Home…what it is going to do now? She gained a sad face on it when it remembered what happened. The other rival packs probably would have taken its home already because it is the perfect spot on the island for any pack. The human's question caught it. What is he going to do with it?

"You can let me go human."

Rick didn't show his surprise when he heard the voice. He picked up a book at a research facility when looking for supplies. "So you're the one."

The raptor in the net looks at him. He can understand? How can he? Of all the humans in the world how can he?

"How can you…?"

"Understand you?" Rick held a straight face, not showing any emotion.

The raptor looks at him with a curious face, or the most curious face a dinosaur can make. "Yes."

Rick looks at her for a few moments. He figured that by the voice it's female. "I do not understand you. You speak and understand me." The raptor looks at him more questionably. What did he mean by that? He slowly leans away from the rail and walks down. "I found a book about you." He goes to a rope holding the net. "It tells that some raptors were chosen out of the whole species to learn and understand English, our language if you didn't know." He took out a nine inch knife out a sheath on his hip; it was leaning sideways to her surprise. "Only one survives because they used the eggs that were still unborn and implanted the DNA needed for speech." He reaches the rope and turn to her with the knife ready to swipe. "The raptors born would be able to talk to their own kind and humans. Unfortunately, the DNA change was too much and kills the unborn. Luckily there was one that survives and I'm guessing that one…," He pointed the tip of his knife to the raptor. "Is you." He finishes with cutting the rope with a quick swipe of the knife. Sending the raptor and net to the ground.

The female raptor lifts herself off the ground with the net tangled with her. She struggles for a few seconds, trying to get it off, but no such luck. She looks to the human. "Can you help me?"

Rick didn't even think twice and goes to her, sheathing the knife along the way. When he reaches her he doesn't hesitate and pulls the net in one move of his arm, even though it was tangled so much that a normal person might take a while. He drags the net to a corner in the room and sets it for another trap. He sees that the IPod is charged and decides to play something. He plays Sorry by Daughtry at the lowest volume possible to be able to hear in the room, but not high enough to hear outside. Before he hits play he hears soft clicking behind him, the raptor moving towards him. "Need something?"

The raptor asks the one question that's been bugging her. "Why did you release me? I could kill easily and how do you know so much this thing the humans did?" This is one of the oddest humans she met and she knows the originals that use to be here.

Rick hits play and turn to her. He's able to get a closer look at her and sees something you would barely see. She is a dark white raptor with a gray underbelly. Her claws were pure black, so black that it was reflective and you could see yourself. Her eyes held a slivery color that seems to hold a lot of wisdom. The most gruesome thing to see on her is a large scar. She had it running from her right eye to the left to the front most part of her head, wide as one inch, and darkened to tell it was a long time ago.

The raptor takes a close look at the human, pale skin despite living in the sun on this island. Silvery white hair that is long enough to cover his eyes, right now parted in two places to let his eyes see through. 'He must be really good at hiding if he stands out in the jungle like this.' His eyes had a black-reddish color to them, holding lots of wisdom, but no emotion. "I never got your name by the way?" Why does she trust the human this much? She came for a reason and that is to kill him, but now…she can't. She can't leap to him and claw out his guts and ending his life. She can't bite him and shake him to kill him. She can't do anything…but just talk to him.

Rick looks at the raptor, feeling that a war is going on inside her head. "Where are my manners? My names Rick, if you're so inclined to know and you are…?"

The raptor cocks her head to the side. 'Well that's a simple name to remember.' "My name's Lucy."

Rick looks at the rapt…Lucy and remembers her last few questions. "To answer your few questions about how I know about the language speaking dinos I found a journal in a building once, which is probably gone now, and found out about everything." He starts to walk to a couch set in the middle of the room and sits down.

Lucy follows with her head and then turns when he goes too far. "What journal?" She walks to him only to stop when he shows a book in his hand he got off the nearby desk.

"This journal." He opens the book to the last entry, which had blood splatter on it. "The entry reads 'Subject is successful in speaking in English and able to carry a conversation, hoping to input the DNA into the dinosaurs with close to the same DNA as the subject." He looks at Lucy. "Then it changes to a frenzied writing." He looks at the journal again. "Subject is released and running amok. Apparently the other contained dinosaurs are not contained anymore and the subject is released with them. I fear this may be my last entry as the subject is outside the door and trying to get in. Good luck to anyone still on the island." Rick closes the journal. "That's the end of it." He looks at Lucy again. "Sounds like you had fun killing them." He used in an accusing tone.

Lucy looks at him with slight anger. "They captured me and tortured me. They even use words that sound like it would be said to a baby. I know a lot more than the average one of my kind and they treated me like I was a just a raptor that don't talk. Yes, I wanted to kill them, but not for fun." She finished with heavy breathing.

She was breathing so hard that Rick could feel it. Even though she had anger and presented all the bad things the scientists did to her, Rick remained emotionless, this unnerved Lucy. He didn't even had a simple facial expression that she could see and made him look like a harden person, a person who had been through a lot and doesn't give a damn about what other ones think, but still holds thought about what they say. "Humans are like that." Lucy looks at him with a softened expression. "They take small steps and chances before taking a huge leap at something, sounds like they didn't get the chance to do that because every dino was released. I know how every human feels, but I'm not them and that you can trust from me."

Lucy looks at him for any signs of falsehood. She never found one. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just found out that my pack was killed and I…" She started to look down and cry. (Do dinos even cry?) "…I just wanted something to vent at."

Rick had some sympathy for the poor raptor. The song was going on in the background and playing again. Maybe it's the time to do what the song wants. He sat up and went to her. Her tears were now streaking down her triangular face and held both sides of it with his hands. He lifted her head enough to meet at eye level. "You can vent it like this." She started to cry more and almost went limp. "Come here." He spoke in a soft expression that held compassion for the crying raptor. He led her to the couch and he sits again, but this time with Lucy's head in his lap, the rest of her body on the ground completely limp.

Eventually Lucy cries herself to sleep, her small quiet snoring almost sounding like a lullaby to Rick, with the bugs outside making their nighttime sounds. Rick just held her head and stroked it smoothly and helps her sleep. Soon he closes his eyes and falls into the darkness around him, with the song still playing in the room.

* * *

><p>Lucy wakes up with a groan. She opens her eyes to see her head in Rick's lap and a hand on her head. She slowly removes herself from him; successfully without waking him. His head was turned to the side from sleeping in a sitting position. She looks around the room finding that the windows show that the sun was just rising and peeking from the canopy forest. She looks back at Rick to find him gone. The couch was empty save for evidence of her being there. Did she have a hallucination of the whole thing? Was the human really there? She looks around the room, but can't find him at all. She was about to leave out the door when she hears a whining sound. She looks to her right and sees a rope running though something and can't help but think one thing. 'Not again.' All this before being picked up in a net this time facing the door.<p>

Rick was just picking up his supplies when he hears his trap being triggered, looks like he forgot to tell her about the trap. Actually, he forgot to tell her about going upstairs. He suits up with the supplies he needs and heads downstairs. He heads for the rope he cut yesterday and, without even looking at Lucy, cuts the rope with his knife.

Lucy didn't even struggle in the net because she knows it's useless. Wait…if the trap is here then that means that… She fell to the ground with a heavy thud…again. She got up this time with no net tangled on her. She turns to see Rick in heavier clothes and a weapon on his back and something he has sideways on the back of waist. He walks over too her and puts his hand on her neck, slowly rubbing it. "You okay? I probably should have told you about the trap." He ended with a small chuckle and a smile. How she love that type of smile. It made her feel safe and secure in this world and anything that she has can be fixed with it. Her only answer was a nod because she didn't want him to stop rubbing her neck. She made a strange sound that sounded strange even to her.

"Are you purring?" Rick was surprised that this raptor can purr like a cat and still be tough and dangerous looking. He didn't care he kept rubbing her neck till he let go reluctantly. Lucy seems saddened that he stopped his good rubbing and looks at him with a face that tells him to keep going. He laughs a bit at this. "Sorry, but I'm going to see a building I've really wanted to see since I got here. Want to come?"

Lucy nodded happily. She wanted to follow him wherever he goes. Rick is his new pack and she will never leave him like her last one and protect him at all costs. Besides he's the alpha. He proved that when he cared for her and…for the capturing part too. He walks through the door, avoiding tripping on the net on the floor, Lucy right behind him to the places where he goes and going. The sun rises and brings light into the room, shadowing the objects in the room and bringing a new day and a new life for Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>I was hoping to bring a new chapter to The Accepted, but RussianWolf, my collaborator, is busy at the moment and that has to wait. Think of this as a new year present because all of you are crying for it.<strong>

**Wolfdragon out.**


	3. A Way Out or a Way to Death

**A/N: Sorry for not updating much. I had to work on The Accepted and school. I had back to school syndrome, made up but it just involves getting back into the rhythm of school again. Now that's done, I can work on this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>"So I knocked him under the head and broke his jaw. That shut him up. Of course, he was only able to work his jaw halfway after that." Lucy is listening to Rick's story of when he was in something called 'school' she thinks he called it. "The whole thing was self-defense so the soldiers, or cops as I call them, let it go for me, but not him."<p>

"Where did you learn how to fight? I see you have no claws and those teeth of yours can barely do damage as you told." She eyed his mouth looking for anything that harm someone like her, but then remembered that the one he was fighting was a human. She saw that he had very sharp teeth that could pass for raptor teeth and not human.

"I taught myself. I have this little phrase: When you're bored and have nothing to do, you think. So I came up with my moves from watching others and adapt them to some style that would suit me." They were heading to the courtyard area to get to the building that Rick was excited about, even though he didn't show it, Lucy knew.

"Well I learn from my mother. She was a very good fighter."

"Wait…you're mother?" He never read anything about a mother taking care about the hatchlings. Did he miss something?

"Yes, she took care of me and taught me everything that I was supposed to know when I get out. She would always rub my neck when I was afraid or just needed to calm down. Looks like that came in handy." She remarked cheerfully. It was like losing her pack was actually the best thing to happen to her. Besides, those males in the pack were forceful, it's a good thing she's stronger.

"Hmm." He breathes out steadily when they came upon the door to the courtyard. Rick worked to get the locks off as quietly as possible; after all he didn't want to disturbed the creatures outside. That might be his next meal.

Lucy heard snoring that sounded very deep. What could make a snore like that? Rick opened the door to the bright sunshine that fell upon the island. He smelled the scent of the grassland in the area and the creek that flowed nearby. He did divert the flow to go though the garden, so the plants have fresh water every time. He stepped out on the lush green grass and started to head to the gate separating the compound from the outside world. Lucy headed outside and looks around for the source of the snoring.

Her eyes land on a hulking figure that is lying down in a straight line near the huge gate. It was a T-rex. It had very dark colors with a lighter color on its underbelly. It had very white claws and a scar running along from the middle of his spine on his back and circles around to a spot near the base of his neck. She couldn't see where it ended because it was lying stomach down. She fearfully takes cautious steps in hopes that she won't wake it up. She headed towards Rick to get out as quickly as possible.

Rick is fumbling with the keypad when he remembers something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Lucy looks at him unbelievably. What did he forget? He walks away from the keypad and towards the T-rex.

"What are you doing?" Lucy yelled quietly. What was this boy doing?

Rick steps in front of the Rex and stands so close that he can feel his hot breath on him. He looks at Lucy who looks like she's about to have a panic attack. He smiles smugly and turns to the T-rex. He rears up his left leg behind him. "Hey wake up!" He kicks the Rex on the snout…hard.

"Owww…my poor little nose." The Rex rears up from the pain and stands on his hind legs. He reached his forearms up to it in an attempt to alleviate the pain coming from it. He looks at Rick below him. "What! The! Hell! Man!" Pointing out each word for emphasis.

Rick stood where he was with a victory smile on his face. "I know that you can't be waked up that easily so I thought of another way instead of tapping your side." Lucy jaw fell open to a point where it's just looks like its dangling and squeaking like an old cartoon show. She couldn't believe that this human did that. Usually if you did that you would be eaten. Wait…it sounded like he knows this T-rex.

"So you kicked me on one of the most sensitive spot?" The rex was breathing so heavily that you could see his breath come out as steam.

"It was that or the other one and I know that you need that." The rex just grumbles and heads to the stream to drink to help his parched mouth. He passed Lucy who is still stuck in the same position when her jaw fell. He shakes his head and continues one.

"Oh, we need a ride." He tells the T-rex. He grumbles as an okay. Rick looks over to Lucy who is still stuck. He walks over to her and closes her jaw and slaps her head. That should do it.

Lucy snaps out of her surprised state and looks at Rick. "Wha…who…why…" She takes a deep breath and looks calm until, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Rick covered one of his ears from that earsplitting yell, who knew that raptors can hurt ears like that. "I'll explain on the way." He heads to the keypad he was working on earlier.

Lucy looks from him to the Rex still drinking. Now that he's standing up she could see that the scar ends in the middle of his collar bones, but it looks like that's the worst spot because of the size of it. It could easily measure up to three of her killing claw and that's long. She walks slowly over to him, because of feeling that he could snap his jaws shut on her and kill her in one fell swoop. When she reaches him he looks at her and then resumes drinking.

"So…who are you?" Her words came out fearful, fearing that he might be mad from his rude wake up call. He didn't answer as he continued drinking. "Hey I asked you a question." She said more forcefully.

The Rex growls and looks at her with a killing intent in his eye. "Scar. Now let me drink." With a growl he did just that.

"Scar?" Did he get named for the giant scar or did Rick name him.

He turns to her again, but this time with a lesser intent than last time. "Yes, I didn't have an official name so when I got this," He points to his scar. "My name became Scar." He finished drinking and headed to the gate where Rick is and Lucy follows.

"Okay we're all set. We just need to go straight when we exit the gate." He turns to Scar.

Scar lets out a sigh and lowers himself to the ground. "Get on." Rick climbs on to a spot where there was a depression at the base of his neck.

Ricks looks at Lucy who is standing there dumbstruck. "What about her?" Scar looks at Lucy for a few moments before, "Get on girl."

Lucy was a bit apprehensive about this, but eventually agreed. She climbs his side carefully to make sure that she doesn't claw out his side. She eventually gets a good spot behind Rick and slides down to a point where her legs dangled on each side.

Rick looks back at Lucy and sees that she is unstable. "Hold on to me or you would fall off." She reaches with her forearms and wraps is around Rick. Her shaking became quite obvious at that point. Rick reaches behind him and rubs her neck, remembering what she said about it. Immediately she calms down and starts purring.

"Everyone on?" He turns his head to where he can see them. Rick nods his head while still rubbing Lucy's neck. Scar looks at the scene in interest, but lets it go. "Hang on." He walks out of the compound and closes the gate behind him with his tail. Once he checked to see it locked he starts to run in the direction Rick indicated.

Rick stops rubbing Lucy's neck and places it in front of him to hold on. Lucy starts to whimper at the loss of the rubbing, but her whimpers were drowning out from the stomping from Scar.

"I guess I can tell you about Scar." Lucy looks at Rick with rapt attention. "If that's okay with you Scar?" He looks at Scar.

"Of course go ahead. She is staying with us." He kept his eyes on the trial ahead of him.

"Well I should start at the beginning. Scar was a father and a mate before all this. His mate and hatchling would stay behind while he hunted and kept his territory safe. One day he came back to find them both dead. The hatchling was a quick one, but his mate had the worst. It looks like whoever killed them had fun with her before killing her. This angered Scar. He placed both their bodies in a grave and went to find whoever did this. He did find him, but it wasn't who he expected." Rick waited for a minute to see if Scar wants to say anything, but he didn't. "It was his brother that he found. He followed his scent trail and found him. Scar found out that his brother was jealous of him so he took matters into his own claws. He killed him and that was it. He returned to his nesting spot and just did nothing expect be miserable. That's when I came along. He was so much in misery that he didn't notice me until I was in front of him. He didn't lunge at me or even bite me. All he did was wallow in self-pity. I didn't trust dinosaurs, but that situation made an exception. I comforted him and he cheered up. He later told me that I acted like his son who was always there for him. I took him to the compound where he stayed inside for a few days. I fed him until he got back on his feet. He wanted to leave, but he said that every time that he looks at me he sees his son looking at him. The boy almost has the same personality as me so it makes sense. He stayed with me the whole time up to here. He thought of me so much like his son that he offered that he would adopt me as a son. I agreed and that made him happy. I later learn his language and am now able to speak to him. That was half a year back and…well he's the best father that any child can have."

Scar felt happiness when he said that. He is the best father to any hatchling. "Thank you…son." He could tears coming to his eyes, but not of sadness but of joy. Hearing that his adopted son loves him like a hatchling will, filled him with the good memories of his family. He just hopes that they're happy.

"No problem, dad." Rick could feel the same emotions to his real father on the mainland and now he has two.

"Any case, we're here." Scar stops in front of a building that was half the size of the compound. It had solar panels on the roof and on some of the grounds. Vines grew heavily on the walls and the foliage seeping inside anyway it could. What's the biggest thing that stood out is the fact that it has a large antenna near the building. That could only mean one thing.

"It's a radio station." Rick's voice filled with disbelief. Of all the buildings he visited, this was the one he needed.

Rick didn't wait for Scar to lower himself and jump off. He ran to the door and found that it was locked. The good news is that the power is running from the panels. He did find the codes for every building on the island in the compound so this code should be it.

'5748' He punched in the numbers and the lock disengaged, granting him access. He hurried inside followed inside by Lucy, who after some difficultly got off of Scar and onto solid ground. Scar stayed outside to guard against whoever came by and because he's too big.

Rick looks through room to room. Looking for the one room he needs, the communication room. Lucy follows close behind sniffing along the way for trouble. She knows that this building has some significance for Rick and she's going to protect him and this place. She saw that Rick dash into a room filled with many boxes on tables. She didn't know what it was, but she knows that it's important to Rick for him to rush into the room.

Rick was fiddling with a radio that he knows is working. He turns it on and began going though the frequencies. He had to find something. He looks at the desk he has the radio on and sees a list of frequencies, all of which are marked. He soon finds one that's the most important; a military frequency. He turns the knob to it and hits the button on the mike. "Is there anyone out, please respond." His voice had a sense of desperation, but held firm.

After a few seconds a voice came through. "This is the Lincoln carrier. Who is this?" Lincoln carrier…oh shit, that's the aircraft carrier and one of the biggest.

"Listen, I'm on Isle Sorna and I need to get off this place." Rick starts to hope that they believe him.

"We're tracking your signal and it looks like you're telling the truth. We'll send a small carrier vessel, where do you want them to land." Well they can't land north, that's volcano area. West is a large cliff. East is a beach, but not big enough. So that leaves south.

"Land on the south side of the island. Be advised you may want to carry lots of flares." He picked up a trick one day.

"Why?" He doesn't have time for this.

"Just do it. I'll see you in five hours." Well that was easy…except for Scar and Lucy. How's he going to explain this to them. In all of his excitement he forgot about them. 'Stupid.' He just hopes they can come to terms with this.

Rick turns to see Lucy staring at him with unblinking eyes. "I guess you heard that?"

Lucy thought about her answer carefully. "Yes…you're going to leave…aren't you?" She made a very sad that no one can resist.

"Yes. This isn't my home and I have a life back there. I need to go." God, this is like saying goodbye to your lover forever.

"Can Scar and I come with you?" She voiced her question stopping on each word, as if he might disappear right now.

Rick thought about this. They'll be the only dinos, but maybe it's time for a difference. "If I can convince the soldiers then yes." He sees that Lucy seems happy because of his answer. "Just control your carnivorous appetite and you'll be fine."

"I hope so." Lucy steps forward until she is right in front of him. "You and Scar are the best pack I ever had." She starts to nuzzle her head on Rick's. Rick in return rubs his hand on her neck. They wanted to be like this forever but…"Rick, Lucy we have to go!"

They let go of each other and went outside to see Scar ready for them to get on. "Well, what are you waiting for, get on!" Rick and Lucy hear growls and hisses signaling other dinos nearby. They quickly got on Scar and he runs back to the compound.

"Scar you won't believe this but…" Scar interrupted him. "You're going to get off this island and want us to join." Rick nods his head when he looks at them. "Count me in. There's no way I'm leaving my son behind." He turns his head to the path in front of him. Rick brings a wolfish grin on his face at the sound of that.

They make it back to the compound with lots of time to spare. Rick rushes into the building with Lucy behind him. Scar just waits outside, looking in the direction of his family graves. 'I hope you two are happy. I'm going to be in a better life with my adopted son soon. Don't forget about me and I won't forget about you. I love you both forever and ever. I'll keep Rick safe and sound and make sure that he has better life with me and Lucy…and that's a promise.' He goes to the stream to drinks up for his long trip.

Rick starts to pack everything that had sentimental value to him including what shouldn't be on this island. He takes a cloak he found along with the kevlar armor and his weapons that he always have on him. He also brings a flare gun with one round inside.

Lucy was standing in the living room waiting for Rick to come down. She can't believe that she's going to get off this island and see the world. She always wondered what lies beyond the sea. She hears Rick and turns to see him walking down with a can of something.

"I need to leave some messages in case someone else comes here." Lucy beats him to the door but…a whirring sound came from her right. She knows it all too well. 'Not again.' She got lifted into the net…again. Now Rick has to cut her down…again.

Rick stood there with an amused smile on his face. "Well, don't just stand there, free me." You can tell she's excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was different. Maybe good but that's up to you. Tell me how it is. The new chapter of The Accepted should be out soon and it will be huge and funny.<strong>

**Wolfdragon out.**


	4. Get Out Alive

**A/N: Alright, now I know that I promised you a chapter of the Accepted, but RussianWolf is taking a while. And sorry for not updating this one, but I've been busy with school. Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>"Hurry up! You don't want to be late do you?" After cutting down Lucy from the trap, Rick had abandon the idea of using a spray can and went with carving the left over notes in the walls of the building and on the side outside. He was just finishing up the last word when Lucy decided this was enough time. Rick carved the period in the end of the sentence and placed the knife into its sheath. He wrote the thing everyone wants in this building and that is power. He also carved the number code into the wall for both the outside and inside door of the courtyard. Now all finish, Scar lower himself onto the ground for Rick and Lucy to get on. When both of them are on he lifted himself from the ground and left the compound, but not before closing the door with his tail; force of habit he has.<p>

Rick guided him to the south beach where the Marines will be at. While going through the jungle Rick thought he heard something, but dismissed it a few moments later. When they reach the beach they stared out into the red and orange horizon that signaled morning was coming, but not for an hour, they looked for any sign that the Marines would come, but found none. Rick sat on the white sandy beach near where the water wouldn't touch. He felt disappointed when they wouldn't come. He told them five hours, but it's been more than that. He felt the sand shift to the left of him. He looks over to see Lucy with a worried look.

"Don't worry they'll come." She nuzzled him gently to coax him out of his disappointment. It only helped a little.

"Thanks Lucy." He looks back at the ocean to see if they are, but still no sign.

Scar looks back at the canopy forest when he heard something. He stayed like that for a few seconds before turning back to see that Rick was now rubbing Lucy's neck, rewarding him with a purr. Scar then looks out to sea and sees something. A black spec on the water, leaving water wakes behind it on both sides. He couldn't believe it. He looks back at Rick and sees that he noticed it too.

Rick looks at the boat coming at the coast and suddenly realized something. Scar and Lucy are there with him.

"You guys hide now. I'll call you when ready." He said while pushing Lucy to the forest nearby.

"Okay, okay…pushy." Lucy steps behind a tree with ferns covering the base at least two from the ground. 'Perfect.' She couches down and waits for his signal to come out. Scar goes behind some rocks and boulders that were nearby and lies flat on the ground too. Now it's just the waiting game.

Rick goes to the edge where the water wouldn't touch and waits for the boat to hit land. A lot of things were going though his head at the moment. First of all, how is he going to get Scar and Lucy to come? He can possibly convince the soldiers but he wasn't so sure. Second, what will happen when he gets home? He lives near the desert and forest area so that takes care of habitats, but how is Lucy and Scar going to live with him? His thoughts were interrupted with a sound an engine coming towards him. He placed his hand on his knife by reflex and waited. The boat stopped short of coming out of the water. It a drop down hatch boat like the ones used on D-Day, except bigger, and it looks big enough to hold both Scar and Lucy. The front of the hatch opened and a squad of Marines come out of it, all fully armed. The head Marine, who looks toward the dense jungle then at Rick, lowered his rifle.

"Captain Mitchell," He introduced himself, "I presume that you're the one that made that radio call." Rick only nodded his head, he looks back to where Scar and Lucy are then back at Mitchell. "Get on board and we'll get you out of-" His speech was interrupted by a very loud roar and it sounded very close. All the soldiers tensed up, their basic training kicking in. Rick slowly turns his head to where the roar came from. By his estimation it will be here in one minute, not a lot time. He looks over to where Scar and Lucy are.

"Come on, we got to go!" The soldiers were wondering who he is talking to. They got their answer when both Scar and Lucy emerged from the glade. They didn't point their guns at them, they didn't take their eyes off of them, they couldn't do anything, but act like fish; and by fish I mean opening their mouths and closing it again and again.

Lucy and Scar quickly approached Rick and the Marines, who were still in shock. Rick took out his flare gun and turn off the safety. He looks at Lucy and Scar.

"Get on board." He commanded. They started to walk to the boat with the soldiers making a path for them. They were now in shock that the two dinos listened to him. Rick watched them get on the boat, the boat creaking because of every step Scar took because of his weight. He weighed over five hundred pounds but the boat can take it. He turned his head to the canopy forest, the ground was now rumbling with a pause between each one. It's getting closer. He looks to the Marines still standing there shock.

"Get on the boat idiots!" That was enough to get them out of their shock but not enough for them to get on the boat. They were weary of the dinos onboard and didn't want to be anywhere nears them. "Go!" That did it. They got onboard and waited for Rick to get on but it was too late.

A low growling sound came from the forest and everyone, humans and dinos looked to see a large head peeking out. It was a T-rex making all the trouble. Rick glared at it, straight into its eyes and it glared right back. Rick slowly walked to it and so did the rex. He pulled the trigger on the gun and got ready to fire. If he's right then the rex will follow it. When he thought it was good enough he aimed the gun into the forest and fired.

A red flare arched into the spot where he was aiming the T-rex's head followed it as it went past him. Rick stayed silent hoping that the rex might follow it. He got his wish when the T-rex walked toward the flare where it landed. Rick started to walk back to the boat slowly and quietly as possible. When he reaches the point where they can pull the hatch started to close, unfortunately closing was too loud and altered the T-rex that its meal was leaving. It roars so loudly that the trees shook nearby.

"Put this thing in full reverse!" He yelled to the driver of the boat. The driver heard him and throttled it in reverse. The boat starts to pull off the beach and into the water. The T-rex came out of the forest and runs for the boat. The soldiers take aim and fired at it, hoping to deter it. It worked as one of the bullets hit in the eye making it stumble and fall to the ground, throwing sand into the air as it landed and slid. The boat is now going at the right speed and went off into the sea. Rick breathed a sigh of relief. He looks back at the island, watching all of the past year he was there go away. Now he hopes that anyone else that ends up on the island find the compound, he did place directions to the radio building in there after all.

* * *

><p>It's been a grueling two hours doing nothing except watching the water go by, Rick just happy that he wasn't seasick and surprisingly Scar, but the same can't be said of Lucy. She started to feel nausea and her head is spinning. She tried to focus one thing, but that's kind of hard to do when there are multiple objects swirling around from her point of view. Rick kept her steady and told her to focus on him. It worked…for about ten minutes before Lucy threw up over the boat. She vomited for about three minutes before settling down on the deck of the boat. Rick went over to her and started to comfort her, trying to get her out of her nauseating moment.<p>

Scar was lying down on the deck on the other side looking on at the scene going on in front of him. He knew that Rick cared deeply for everyone that is close to him but he never expected for him to get this close. From his story telling what had happen to him on the mainland it sounds like he barely has anyone to care for him except his parents. How could a person so cold be so nice? That could only happen between…he didn't finish that thought as some soldiers came out and went to Rick.

Rick looks behind him to see two guys walking toward him. "We just came to tell you that we'll be at the Lincoln in ten minutes and don't worry, I'm sure that the ship isn't that wobbly." At the sound of wobbly, Lucy threw up again over the side. The men look at her in disgust, who knew what she ate, poor fish.

Rick looks at her worriedly. "Oh Lucy." He rubs her back in an attempt to comfort her. "It'll pass soon."

Lucy brings her head up, just level with the horizon and stares out into the sea. "I hope you're right." She clenches her chest and throws up again. Her stomach should be empty now. She brings her head up and looks at him. "I feel a little better."

Rick makes a quick evaluation on health. "Your stomach is probably empty. You'll still dry heave of course."

Lucy looks at him groggily then Ricks wipes her mouth and flicks the remains of her vomit into the sea. He gets a water bottle from his backpack and cleans her mouth by pouring it on her. Then he gives her the bottle to drink. She happily accepts. Rick looks to where the men use to be and finds them gone, he figured that they gone inside. When he looks back at Lucy he sees that she finished her bottle and trying to suck out the left over drops of water.

He pulled the bottle away. "I think it's empty."

Lucy looks at him sheepishly. "Sorry." She lays her head on his lap, just enjoying the comfort that he is there with her.

Rick rubs her head and neck. "It's okay." They stay like that for a few minutes before Rick asked. "Are you going to be okay?"

Lucy lifts her head and looks at him, her head at least six inches away. "Yes, I'll be fine."

Rick and Lucy kept looking at each other's eyes, oblivious to the world around them; that was of course until someone spoke up. "Are you two going to make googly eyes at each other or just kiss?"

Both turned red from embarrassment and turn to Scar who is amused at them. "Well?"

"Well…I uh…we…" Lucy was stuttering like crazy, growing redder in the face; but Rick was there to save her from further embarrassment. "Nope." He turned back to the sea and took in the sight. Lucy looks at him for a few than turns to the sea also. Scar laughs silently at the thought of teasing them further but let it go…although he could have a little fun once in a while.

The last few minutes were wasted as they reached the Lincoln and try to get the boat on board; emphasis on tried as Scar's weight was slowing them down. When they got onboard they were led into a hanger that was emptied for them. Scar took the long empty wall that will never open. Rick headed to the bed that was left behind for him. Lucy didn't know where to go. She looks over to Scar and he was already asleep. Rick is setting his stuff and excess clothing he had. She walks over to him and waited.

Rick took off his outer shirt and boots and the same time, while hearing clicking sounds behind him. "Need something Lucy?"

"Yes…I do." Rick looks at her. "Can I sleep with you? There's nowhere else and I don't think Scar will like anyone else sleeping with him."

Ricks looks at Scar for a few then turns to Lucy. "Okay, but try to stay apart from me." He settled into the bed on the side closer to the wall. Lucy climbs into the bed next to him. A few hours later Rick awoke to find Lucy shivering like crazy. He pulled his blanket on top of her and scotches in closer to share his body heat. It made sense though, she is a reptile and they were cold blooded. So they needed warmth or coldness when needed. He hoped nobody was watching.

Scar had one eye open and it was pointed at Rick and Lucy. He knew that Lucy would freeze soon and he knew that Rick would help with that. He closed his eye and pondered on the fact that they were getting close together. He hoped that no one would hurt them. He is the adopted father of Rick and Lucy is their close friend; their family. He would protect them like his old family. He hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>That took a long time to make and another long time to think. The Accepted will come soon so just you wait, and don't hate on RussianWolf. He facing more trouble; so do not go bothering him.<strong>

**By the way, check my favorite stories for you bronys. Yes, I'm one of them, but it's because of the latest Warming up story, it touch my heart. I'm a guy so don't say I'm a girl for saying that and I'M NOT GAY.**

**Wolfdragon out.**


	5. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**A/N: I really need to think here guys. If you have any ideas I'd appreciate them, because now I'm running dry in about… (Checks brain)…three chapters including this one. So if you have any ideas drop it into the review or PM me. Now on with the story.**

**Boring Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up to a warm feeling. It felt like she was in the warmest nest ever made and she didn't want to leave it. But she had to get up to get ready for the day. She opened her scaly eyes to see that Scar is snoring loudly as ever. She moves one of her legs to get off the bed. When she hits the floor she tries to get off of it, but ends up feeling groggy on account of the blood rushing to her head. She shakes her head a few times to get rid of the sleepiness. When her head becomes clear she looks at the bed to see that it was empty. 'How does he do that?'<p>

Rick, as Lucy has now noticed, has an uncanny way of disappearing and then reappearing when you least expect it. She looks over to the side of the bed to see that his backpack and weapons are there. He either left it because he wanted to or because he was ordered to. She suspects the latter, because he would never leave his weapons when going anywhere. She grew bored eventually so she needed to find something to do. She looks all around the room, but finds nothing of interest, until her eyes fell on Scar. He was still sleeping so she decided to try something. She walks over to his head, the stinking breath getting worse. When she got real close to him she looks for ways to play her prank. Her claws were sharp so that's out of the question, but maybe…'that's it.' She back up until she hits the far wall which was about five yards away. She leaned down prepping for a run. When she got angled just right she took off running, her claws making a clacking noise every time it hit the floor. She was just about two yards away when she leaned to her side so it can take the hit. She ended up hitting him with a loud smack.

Scar rose up and roared in pain. What hit him this time? He looks around while trying to ignore the pain. He looks down, about to get angry with Rick for kicking him again. But when he looks he sees Lucy laughing her tail off on the ground. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that was so good! Priceless! HAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy was having fun for first time since her pack was killed. Scar knows her story…he overheard them when Rick first met her, so he joined in on the laughter too.

Their laughter sounded throughout the ship. Alerting the ones awake to figure out what the hell 's happing, some waking up and rolling off their bed in surprise and landing on the floor with a crash and sometimes landing on top of each other. Armed sailors went to the cargo bay hanger to find the two dinos, what looked like, laughing. The captain came soon after to see for himself and got the same result.

"Excuse me, coming though." He eventually got tired of it. "MAKE A HOLE!" The sailors who were in the halls planted themselves to the walls to make a path for him. Rick walked as calmly as ever with the sailors getting off the walls when he passed. He looked ahead to see a few armed sailors and the captain in the doorway. "Can you get out of the way?" He said from behind the captain. He moved aside fearing what Rick would do. "And put those guns down…NOW!" He ordered the armed sailors. They dropped the guns and stood at attention. It's hard to believe that he could order not only the sailors, but the captain too.

He walks inside to see that Scar and Lucy have calmed down from their laughing fit. When they look at Rick, he looks at him with his no emotional face. They immediately start to regret laughing like crazy. Rick lets out a sigh. "Nice to see that you're laughing Lucy." He gives a small smile. "You need it." He walks to his belongings to pack up and get ready, leaving two shocked dinos behind. "You guys can leave now!" The sailors leave, leaving Rick and the dinos.

Lucy shakes out of her stupor and walks to him. "What did you mean I need it?"

Rick looks at her carefully. "You've been miserable since your pack was killed. You some laughter in life again and you got, but not in the way I was expecting, because I saw it all. Where I went when you woke up, well I went to speak to the head of these guys to figure out how we are going to get you on land without causing too much trouble."

Scar rolls his eyes. "Right, two dinos and one human that they didn't eat is without too much trouble."

"Shut your trap Scar."

* * *

><p>Rick ended up on the deck of the Lincoln and now was on the bow side of the ship. He was lying down and trying to take a nap when he the work crew machines came online, jolting him from his sleep. 'Great, now I'll never get some rest.'<p>

If you're wondering what he was doing on the deck of the ship and not the cargo bay? The answer is simple. He got bored. **(Crickets chirping.) (I can't get a good joke nowadays.)** He couldn't find anything to do in the cargo hold so he decided to step out to the deck and see if he could take a nap there. That idea didn't work out.

Lucy let out a groan. "Can't they work at some other time?" She asks her new family.

Rick turns his head to see Lucy lying down on the tarmac. "They could, but they would be responsible for any deaths that occur because of them not being here."

Lucy lets out another groan. "All I want now is to spend time with you." She looks at Rick to see him looking back her with a confused expression. "I mean…as a family, a pack."

Rick displays no emotion after that. "When we hit land, I promise." He looks outward from the ship to see not sea, but land. "We're home." His voice filled with happiness.

Lucy looks to where he's looking. She sees tall buildings like at the island except these are more sophisticated and complex. There was a long sandy area along the sea marking it as the beach. She looks beyond that to see buildings that are built in the same style but numerous and in different colors. In the distance, on the horizon, she sees mountains lining it. Finally, she looks to where the ship is docking and sees humans with red, white, and blue fabric in their hands.

"Looks like the families come to greet the sailors." She looks to see that Rick has gotten up and stretching. "Let's go get Scar." He walks away at that.

Lucy looks back out to the view one last time before following him. She is almost to the cargo hold when she hears something. "-get a fright from seeing me."

"Come on, he'll be happy that you took care of me."

"I don't know. What about Lucy?"

"Let us just hope for the best."

She entered to find Rick gathering his backpack and weapons and Scar stretching out his soreness from sleep. "You know, I'd rather sleep on the soft earth than this." Scar is working out a kink in his neck, when finally it snapped with a crack. "Ah, that's better."

"Okay I'm all set." He walks past Lucy into the halls, when he looks back. "You coming or not?"

Lucy follows without hesitation, until she remembers something. She pokes her head back into the hole. "How about you Scar?"

Scar looks at the puny doorway; obviously he's not fitting in there. He takes a look around until it ends up on the lift. "I'll catch up." He walks to the lift, waiting for someone to bring it up.

Lucy gives one last look until she starts to catch up to Rick. After a few minutes of playing catch up, she finds him leaning on the open railway overlooking the docks. She walks over to join him.

Rick looks over the huge crowd on the docks welcoming the sailors with hugs and kisses. He was informed that his family should be here any minute now. He hears a clicking sound behind him. "Why don't you join me Lucy, the view is great." The clicking grew louder signaling that Lucy is now to the left of him. "Don't you get happiness from families reuniting?" He looks over to the raptor beside him.

Lucy did feel happiness from just looking at the sight. "Yes, I do." She looks at Rick to see a smile on his face. "I thought you were emotionless?" She asks in confusion.

"Only if the situation is minor." Rick looks at the raptor in front in him, finding that her eyes were the most interesting thing in the world now. "You know that I have a crazy person after me here."

Lucy widens her eyes at the thought of that. "What do you mean crazy?"

Rick lets out a big sigh and looks out into the sea and landscape. "She tries to get me to be her boyfriend, that's a potential mate for your line of thought, and I reject her every time, but she just keeps on coming after me no matter what I do."

Lucy becomes feeling better when he said that. "I could possibly help." She offered.

He looks to Lucy with admiration. "Thanks Lucy." He then did the thing he wouldn't have done in long time. He kisses her on the side of her head.

Lucy stiffens up with shock. 'Did he do what I think he did?'

Rick pulls away and sees her shock reaction. "That's for the later thank you." He walks away to find a sailor who can bring Scar onto the dock.

Lucy remains frozen when Rick kissed her. 'He kissed me, he actually kissed me.' She knows his type and can tell that he only kisses the one who he trusts the most. She shakes out of her stupor. 'It was probably just a friendly kiss, not the real defined one. Yeah, that's it.' She starts to walk down the hall where Rick, then stops. 'Then again…nahhhh.' She starts walking again.

Rick finally found someone who can raise the lift that's holding Scar. When the lift pulled up, it had Scar sleeping on it, again. Rick shakes his head. "Oh Scar." He walks up to him and kicked him in the nose, again.

Scar rears up with a roar, freighting anyone in hearing range; excluding ones who were deaf. Scar shakes his head to get rid of the dulling pain. He looks down at Rick to give him such a tongue lashing. "Again, boy!" Because the lift was on the side of the ship facing the docks, everyone had a front row seat to this.

Rick remains as calm as ever. "You're such a heavy sleeper Scar, and this is still the only way to wake you up; unless you want to me to kick the other spot and no male wants that." Every man who caught his meaning winces at the thought of that.

Scar leans down to look at him directly. "Fine, you get off for this, but maybe a yell would do next time."

Rick just gives a wolfish smile. "Don't worry; I know what to do next time." He walks away to find Lucy and get off this ship. It's amazing that she never got seasick on the carrier. Scar heaves a heavy sigh and then feels that a hundred eyes were on him. He looks over the side of the ship to find everyone's eyes on him. He gives a smile, or what could be considered a smile to humans, and gives a sheepish wave. Their expression doesn't change, so he gives up and tries to find a way down.

Rick walks down the walkway leading to the docks. He looks around to find that everyone's eyes on the ship. 'Looks like they saw that argument.' He then looks over to the entrance of the docks and sees a military humvee, but just one, at least four were there. One opened up to a man in a business suit. The other two opened for troops armed to the teeth. The last one opened up to a man and a woman wearing civilian clothes. That could mean only one thing. His parents got contacted and now they're here. He slowly walks to them, while the one in the suit is talking to them. His parents back were to him. 'Perfect.'

"Let us see our son."

"I'm sorry; you're going to have to wait."

"You either let us pass or I'll complain that you're holding us in for nothing."

Rick walks over till he was close enough then places his hands on both their shoulders. They stiffen, because they know who he is. "Is this guy bothering you? I can happily get rid of him."

His parents turn around to see Rick himself. They hug him fiercely. After a few moments, they let go to have a better look. They see his worn out clothes with a smell to go with it. **(The island is so close that he didn't need to shower.)** He had his backpack with a bow on it, a knife at his waist with a quiver too. The only thing unblemished was his face with his famous wolfish grin on it.

Rick hears clicking behind him, his parents and the soldiers tense up at the sight of Lucy. Lucy walked until she is behind Rick who never turned his head. "Hello." She said sheepishly.

They were really shocked now. Three soldiers fainted at the sound the raptor talking along with Rick's mother, who Rick's father caught. They stood still for a few moments until, "Rick!"

Rick rubs the bridge between his eyes. "Oh no."

A girl, who is around the age of the Rick, maybe younger, walks up to him. She stares at him for a few seconds, the tension rising.

_**SMACK**_

Rick's head is turned to the side from the slap she gave. He turns his head back slowly to look at her, his face undeterred by the action.

_**PING**_

The girl held her breath steady, for Rick's knife was out of its sheath and at her neck near her necklace she was wearing; ready to poke into her throat. "Don't do that again. I've been on an island for a whole year. The place was more trouble than hell. So if you think you can mess around with me after I came back and having a reunion with my family; think again." He took his knife away slowly, but still close enough to strike. "Get out of here."

She ran away, with tears in her eyes, into the cab that brought her; which no one noticed.

"So," everyone looks at Rick. "What's for dinner?" Everyone has woken up at that moment. Then they heard laughter. They look at Lucy to see her giggling turning into laughter. Rick followed than his parents than everyone else.

Scar was on the dock with everyone else looking at the odd gathering. He saw that families were reunited and Lucy got more fun, non-hurting in a way. He grew a smile from this, bringing back his memories of his families. Now, they all can be happy again.

He walks over to them, his heavy footsteps making his presence known. They all stopped laughing at the sight of him. "Can we get going?" Everyone heard him growl, but with broken English inside some of it, it was still enough to understand.

Rick's father went up to him, Scar looking on at what he plans to do. "I assume that you took care of my boy?"

Scar remained truthful, using a tip from Rick on how to talk to him. "Yes."

Rick's father looks at the face trying to find any falsehood. "Thanks than. At least you kept him alive." He turns and walks back to the group.

"He actually took care of himself." Rick's father turned his head to look at him. "He survived for at least a few months before finding me." Rick's father turned to look at Rick. Now with this information and the way he handles the knife there is actual truth to this.

Rick felt uncomfortable with his father watching him like a predator studies their prey. "You're still going to school."

Rick shows no emotion, a trait he got from his father. "Okay." He walks over to the humvees and got in to strap in. He then lowers the window. "You guys coming or not?"

They started for the vehicles, but then look back at the two dinos. "What about them?" One solider asks.

Rick studies them for a few. He then looks at the trunk area of the humvee, then looks at Lucy. He mentally measures her size and then the trunk. It is a perfect fit for her. "Lucy can ride in here, but Scar will need a flat bed and tarp."

A few soldiers grabbed a humvee and drove off to find one. Lucy went to the back and Rick opened it up for her. She crawled in and manages to fit, but her head ended up near Rick's. "Let's go home." Everyone except a few soldiers to watch Scar got into the humvees.

"I'll stay here and sleep then." Scar lies down and takes a long needed nap; he didn't need of course.

Rick and the others went off to his home. Lucy's head nodded off a little while later and finally landed on Rick's shoulder. Rick reached up and gently rubbing her head and neck, a small smile forming on her face. Rick felt her happiness just from looking. He knew that this would be a new life for him here.

* * *

><p><strong>That was either good or bad. You decide. Took me a few days to do this because of school and catching up to the rest of the stories I have. Anyway I still am running out of ideas so if anyone has anything, give em' to me. I was planning something else, but that will come later.<strong>

**Wolfdragon, out.**


	6. Author's Note (Updated)

**A/N: Right now the story is going to be handle by Vantage77, who is actually rewriting the story to quell you guys and answer some of the questions. The only one I could write now is the MLP story because the ideas just keep coming. On this one…I ran out.**


End file.
